Clear or transparent cosmetic formulations are particularly desirable because the consumer likens transparency to purity, and because transparent formulations have esthetic appeal. Clear cosmetic formulations sometimes have been difficult to maintain stable and clear, but have been developed in each of the following areas: clear roll-ons and gels for antiperspirants; clear gel curl activators (hair moisturizers with relatively high levels of polyols); clear cosmetic sticks, including deodorant sticks, and clear antiperspirants sticks; clear solutions; clear suntan oils; clear transdermal drug administration solutions, e.g., clear benzocaine solutions; clear aftershave compositions; transparent gel toothpastes; and clear lipsticks. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, particular diesters and polyesters of naphthalene dicarboxylic acids can be included in all of the above-mentioned cosmetic formulations to increase the refractive index, thereby providing clear formulations, whether in the form of emulsions or anhydrous compositions, while providing sunscreen protection to the area of the body coated with the cosmetic formulation.